Arrow Earth 2 Christmas Special
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: That special time of year where there a no worries. Oliver along with his friends and family get together


_Events take place before Arrow Earth 2: Year 2…_

* * *

It was night in Starling but the city was lit with the many colors coming from the Christmas decorations spread across the streets. People were out buying gifts for the holiday season and one person doing their shopping was Cindy or as she liked to be called Sin. Her Christmas experiences have never been all that great with growing up in an orphanage in the Glades and that was probably because most years somebody would steal all the presents that was for the kids. Even after the orphanage it was mostly her Roy, and Colin and neither really ever had the money to do something really special. This year was different this year she not only had the money she had people she cared about and she wanted to get something special for all of them.

* * *

Oliver was at his hideout looking over some evidence he has been gathering on this Shrapnel character that has been supplying explosives. Last Halloween he stopped some of his guys but he knows how to keep himself off the grid for sure.

"Are you really here when Christmas is tomorrow," Sara said coming into the hideout.

"Just wanted to look over a few things before I will most likely have to take the next few days off," he said.

"Thea is going to have a tight leash on you with this being your first Christmas back," she tells him taking a seat beside him.

"I know," he said rubbing his neck. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a full Christmas experience for the first time in five years."

"You really couldn't celebrate huh?"

"I was trapped on an island my first year. My second year wasn't too bad since me and the rest of the Squad had a mission that day so when it was over Waller gave us an hour afterwards to have a little fun," he began explaining his few Christmas experiences to Sara.

"Waller gave you an hour to yourselves…not a complete bitch I guess," she said with a shrug.

"I would say about 99.9%," Oliver replied causing both to chuckle. "While in the League they really didn't have any holidays to celebrate," Oliver said thinking back on it. "It was the Christmas before I came back here that was probably the best."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

Oliver after a successful mission was back in Nanda Parbat walking to go meet with Ra's. It was a simple assassination mission that had to be done quietly. At this point Oliver could do these missions in his sleep. He entered the chambers of Ra's to find him standing at the balcony looking at the full moon. Oliver got down on one knee and waited to be acknowledged.

"Your mission went well," Ra's said not turning around.

"Yes," Oliver replied. "He was a member of HIVE as we thought."

"I expected no less from you," he responded turning to look at Oliver. "You have earned your rest."

* * *

Oliver walked into his room to see Nyssa standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Hey," he greeted noticing she was hiding something. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"While out on my own mission I couldn't help but notice that it is the Christmas season that many people outside tend to care about."

"Yes, but the League doesn't celebrate those kinds of things," Oliver reminded her.

"No we don't but I wanted to do something special for you considering you could have went back home. Instead you chose to stay here and that couldn't have been easy. You have family and friends you could have gone back to but you chose to stay."

Nyssa revealed what she was hiding and to Oliver's surprise it was a very poorly wrapped gift in red Christmas wrapping paper. Oliver took it from her unwrapping it and no words could describe Oliver's reaction.

"It's a recent photo of your sister and by recent I mean I took it yesterday," she said to him.

Oliver still not speaking took Nyssa in his arms as a single tear fell down his face. "Thank you."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Wow that is amazing," Sara said smiling at Oliver's story. "You two really are good together. How have you not tied the knot?" she wondered.

"Well not yet," Oliver said putting his hands together. "The thing is we are waiting for-,"

"HO! HO! HO!" Felicity shouted bursting into the hideout with a shopping bag with Diggle following close behind. "Merry Christmas," she said digging into the bag a handing both Oliver and Sara cards.

"Gift cards," Sara said looking at.

"Well I was told I am terrible at giving gifts so I get gift cards now," she taking a quick glance at Diggle.

"Thank you Felicity," Oliver said giving her a hug. "Here is my gift to you and Dig," Oliver said handing them an envelope.

Felicity opened it to find an all expense payed trip to Hawaii. "You are the best boss ever," she said.

"Best friend ever to," Diggle said giving Oliver a hug as well.

"Will you all be coming to the get together tonight?" Sara asked.

"Yes Thea insisted we come," Felicity responded while the two women walked out the hideout.

"Your first Christmas back," Diggle said as the two men began to follow behind.

"Yep and I just want it to be with my family," Oliver said.

"And friends," Diggle added.

"No, just family," Oliver said giving Diggle a smile.

"Sin…you shouldn't have," Thea said looking at a hideous yellow Christmas sweater that Sin got for her.

"I knew you liked wearing yellow so," Sin said.

"You should put it on," Oliver said trying not to laugh. Sin was clearly new at this so he didn't want to.

He along with everyone else which included Thea, Sin, Dinah, Sara, Tommy, Quintin, Felicity, and Diggle were all sitting in the living room of the Queen Mansion exchanging gifts. Everyone was currently opening Sin's presents and the yellow Christmas sweater was not the worse gift. After the exchange of presents Thea stood up getting everyone's attention.

"We all know that the greatest part of Christmas is coming together," Thea started. "The gifts are a nice plus this time of year," she said now wearing the yellow Christmas sweater Sin gave her. "I think we can all agree that this year is just a little more special with the return of my brother. This is to you Ollie," she finished raising her glass.

Oliver stood giving his little sister a hug and rubbing her long brown hair. "This sweater is itchy," Oliver whispered to Thea.

"I know," she whispered back.

The doorbell rang catching everyone's attention.

"Were we expecting anyone else?" Thea asked.

"I'll go get it," Oliver said leaving the room.

Oliver opened the door to find Nyssa standing there wearing a winter coat. There was snow still in her hair and their breath could be seen.

"Nyssa?" Oliver said. "You actually came."

"I was hesitant but you did offer me to meet everybody so, here I am," she said.

"Come in," he said taking her hand.

He led her to the living room where they saw Quintin arm wrestling with Diggle and failing badly. Quintin struggled to bring Diggle arm down to no success. Diggle then easily brought his arms beating Quintin.

"Told you, you would lose," Tommy said rubbing his shoulder.

"You did the best you could Tommy," Sara said patting his chest.

"Everyone," Oliver got their attention. They all looked at the woman standing next to him. The only people who didn't know her were Thea, Quintin, and Tommy. "This is Nyssa."

"It very nice to meet you Nyssa," Thea said shaking her hand giving an approving smile to Oliver.

"It's nice to finally meet you Thea," Nyssa said with a smile.

"How long have you two been dating because I remember seeing you at the Halloween party," Thea said.

"A few months really," Nyssa said.

"More like a few years," Sin whispered.

"Please come join us," Thea offered as they all sat down.

Dinah got up and headed to the restroom where she suddenly felt a gust of wind. She saw that she was holding a wrapped gift in her hand. She read the card to see it said To: Dinah From: Barry. She unwrapped it and saw a silver necklace with a canary.

"Merry Christmas Barry," she said.

Everyone in the Queen Mansion laughed and played through the night as Oliver Queen was home for Christmas for the first time in five years.

* * *

 **Hello and happy holidays TheModernSpartan here and in the year of 2015 I started writing fanfiction and I have been having loads of fun. It all started with my first story** **Arrow Earth 2** **and ever since I have grown more and more passionate with my stories. I owe all of this to those of you who have shown interest in my writing and look forward to my updates. To a happy new year and many more stories to come because I have a lot planned for my EARTH 2 Universe. I don't want to make promises but here are just a few ideas I would like to pursue in the future, in probably this order…**

 **The Flash Earth 2  
Birds of Prey Earth 2  
My First Event Story-Earth 2: Heroes of Today  
Arrow Earth 2: Year 3  
Constantine Earth 2  
Superman Earth 2**

 **I will of course be finishing** **Arrow Earth 2: Year 2** **and** **Suicide Squad Earth 2** **first. Like I said I don't want to make promises but if all is right in the world then I hope I get a chance at all these stories.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
